1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an exercise device, in particular to a portable exercise device suitable for people suffering from lower back pain and similar problems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various exercise devices have been proposed, often, however, these devices are not suitable for persons with lower back pain, since the very position in which the exercise is performed, such as sitting may well aggravate the condition. In addition many of the devices lack the portability which is necessary in order to allow persons to use the devices when and where time and other circumstances permit. Accordingly it is an object of the instant invention to overcome these deficiencies in previous devices by providing a device that is designed to be used in a supine position which will not further aggravate the lower back problems and which is highly portable. In recent years, more attention has been paid to the problem of lower back pain and the instant invention seeks to provide a portable exercise device suitable for a person with lower back pain or other such condition.